Green Card
by SilkenDreamer
Summary: AU. Ruby Lucas is facing deportation from the life she knows in New York City, risking losing her friends and her family unless she takes action. Luckily her friends know just what to do. Marrying a stranger was never something Archie Hopper had planned for to happen. Just as he hadn't planned to fall for his wife. Red Cricket, mentions of Snowing, Rumbelle, Gremma and Mad Whale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! Welcome to this story, it's just a bit of fun to keep you going as I work on my more ambitious projects. It should be two or three installments long. It's inspired by both the movie Green Card and The Proposal so appropriate credit to those pictures given.

I'd also like to do some hyping for the Red Cricket Christmas Bash, which I am part of and you should be too! Head over to the Guiding Path on Tumblr and take a look. I am writing for it and so are many other talented writers in our small (but lovely) ship so if there is anything you'd like to see, go ahead and prompt, or write it yourself. Any and all art forms are accepted as long as it's Red Cricket related so go have fun, enjoy and Merry Christmas!

"But I'm _Canadian_!" Ruby Lucas yelled at the offending piece of mail she had received that morning. It had been ominous just lying on the doormat on top of an Indian take-out menu and a leaflet offering eternal salvation if she only sent her credit card details in before Monday. A manila envelope heavy with importance, even the address window menacing. Gathering her courage she had plucked it up and opened it. Then she wished she hadn't. Apparently her work visa had run out and she'd forgotten all about it. Now she was facing deportation unless she could prove she had in the time since become an American citizen.

With a groan she sunk down on the battered couch stretching her long legs across it.

"You aren't at work yet? I thought you had a morning shift?" Belle French, one of her three roommates ambled out of her room, brown hair in a tangled mess and wrapped in a big bathrobe with bunnies on it on top of white silk shorts and camisole. Her pretty face was still flushed from sleep and Ruby decided this particular emergency demanded all of the Fantastic Four to solve.

"Crisis. No time to talk about it. Tonight. Eight, pizza and wine. Tell the others." With that she hurried out.

o.O.o

She didn't know if any of them had previous plans but knew they hadn't thought twice about cancelling them when Ruby asked for help. Her heart surged at the thought. They were real friends. She couldn't bear possibly having to leave them and the cozy apartment they shared. Sitting in the candlelight around the kitchen table – only used when there was serious business afoot and at other times mainly used to hold mail and various debris – they surrounded her.

Belle, now in her understatedly sexy skirt and blouse, was toeing off her shoes under the table. The pretty librarian had a passion for high heels and working as a librarian often kept her on her feet, resulting in aching ankles and toes more than a few times a week. But she wouldn't give up on the shoes.

Next to her, in tank top and jeans, was Emma Swan who was less likely to wear high heels than a garbage bag, her blonde hair in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. Working for the NYPD she was still in uniform for work but held hopes of a pending promotion and freedom from the itching blue polyester.

The last woman at the table was sweet-natured Mary Margaret who worked as a schoolteacher and leaned more towards sophisticated and quietly chic in her choice of clothes. Her short, jet-black hair framed her pretty features as she smiled at something Emma had said.

"So," Emma, who had as little patience as Ruby herself began, "What's the crisis?"

Ruby drew a deep breath and pulled out the letter from the morning mail.

"My work visa has run out. I will be deported in a month if "my situation" hasn't changed until then."

"But you're Canadian. It's not like you're her illegally." Emma said and Ruby nodded.

"I know, that's what I thought but it turns out that doesn't matter to the state. I called today to ask what my options were and they said I had to prove I am an American citizen, or go back to Canada and reapply for a visa from there."

"No. We can't let you leave." Mary Margaret's usually gentle tones were decisive as she straightened her back, readying to fight even now. Ever the protector she set her pretty features into what the three others had termed her stubborn face. When she wore it there was nothing you could do, the petite woman had made up her mind.

"We can't," Belle agreed. "But the process of becoming a citizen is time-consuming. We get people at the library who need books about how to apply for it all the time. It takes forever."

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked and felt despair claw its way up from her stomach to her throat and she cleared it.

"Well, there is one thing…No, it's silly, forget it." Belle sat back but Emma leaned forward,

"Go on. It's not like we have a lot of options. And I really don't want to move to Canada, I'd have to start from the bottom of the food chain in the police force. And don't you have to wear a silly hat and ride a horse?" Ruby felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she realized her friends were all ready to leave their jobs and their home so the four of them could stay together.

"No, that's just the mounties. You don't have to be one, we have regular police as well. But I really don't want to make you all go because of me, I won't let you."

"Of course we will, Ruby, don't _you_ be silly." Mary Margaret took her hand and squeezed it. "We would want to. Belle, what was the idea?"

"It's weird to suggest this at the drop of a hat but…Ruby you could marry an American."

"Marry? I'm not even seeing anyone!"

"Well, it wouldn't be forever, so it could be...anyone, really."

"Marry a stranger? To stay here?"

"Could be worse, Ruby. It takes about fifteen minutes down at the courthouse." Emma said calmly, as if committing fraud was everyday business.

"But who?" As her friends' sensed her tentative agreement they all leaned in and started plotting.

o.O.o

Belle rushed in, her face bright with excitement and her coat still on. She carried a gust of fresh autumn wind with her and Ruby smelled crisp leaves and wood smoke.

"I found someone!"

"Someone who?"

"Someone who needs to get married, who's an American and who's not a creep!"

"Well, why didn't you say so, come sit!" Emma moved on the couch and Belle sunk down next to Ruby.

"Who is it?" Ruby enquired with a heavy sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Rum's therapist, Archie Hopper."

"A shrink?" Ever since she'd been forced to see one after Peter had died she'd hated the whole breed. They always left her with a bad taste in the back of her throat.

"Yes. He wants to move to this amazing apartment next to the park, old and beautiful, I'm told. But the neighborhood association has some archaic rule about only accepting married couples."

"He's willing to commit fraud to get an apartment?" She didn't like the sound of that. It seemed very materialistic to her.

"People do worse than marry a stranger for an apartment next to the park, Ruby." Emma chided.

"Anyhow, he's a few years younger than Rum, with a good reputation and no reason to trick you and –" Belle sucked in an excited breath. "- he'd like to meet you if you want, on Thursday." Seeing the three eager faces around her Ruby knew she couldn't say no and with a heavy heart she forced a smile to her face and agreed.

o.O.o

Glad she'd convinced Belle to come with as an ice-breaker Ruby scanned the room.

"There they are," Belle pulled at Ruby's arm and waved to her boyfriend (if you could call him that, the man was almost twice her age). He was a handsome man with a certain charisma, she had to admit, but a strange match for her innocent, vivacious friend. But there was no one else who could make Belle smile the way she was now so her friends had let her be, strangely enveloped in the bubble of happiness the influential man had created. Next to the rather small Rum Gold was another man who looked distinctly uncomfortable and out of place.

The restaurant was Gold's choice so it was an exclusive, dark affair with an interior in silver and black. The man next to him looked as if he'd stepped in to ask for directions to the Bodleian Library in Oxford in his tweed suit and muted tie. He was a bit taller than Gold, and broader across the shoulders but she couldn't make out much more in the dark. As they got closer she saw he had auburn hair that curled slightly and gave him a boyish look even though he had to be closer to Gold's age than her own. He wore dark-rimmed glasses and though not classically handsome he was all around appealing. His eyes in particular - they looked dark but seemed to shine from within as he spoke earnestly with Gold.

As Gold returned the wave the man looked up and spotted them. His eyes met hers and she felt a little tug in her abdomen. Well, well, well she thought, the man was attractive. She sent him a smile that usually had men zoning in on her. Archie Hopper jerked as if he'd been burned and knocked his glass off the table.

o.O.o

Archie fastened his eyes on the opposite wall and hoped he could keep it there until he calmed down. Gold had said the woman was quite young but he hadn't been prepared for the absolute siren who had stepped in. Just the thought of them posing as a couple was ridiculous. No one would believe that shy, stuttering Archie Hopper could get a woman like that in this universe or the next. He hadn't dared looking her full in the eye again in case he embarrassed himself once more but her face seemed etched to his retinas. Long, silky brown hair around a classically shaped face with strong bones, eyes of bright green that could melt a man from the other side of a three-foot wall and a body as sleek as a panther's, with the same almost feral undertone of restlessness in her graceful movements. In short, she was gorgeous. She probably dated men with bodies like the male models selling underwear. Which is only natural, he reminded himself. It was a biological fact, a strong man could protect any offspring and be more likely to hunt down food. It was an evolutionary trait. Whose evolutionary trait it was to find dull, frumpy, red-haired psychiatrists attractive he had yet to discover, which was why he was in this predicament in the first place.

"-so I'll see you later!" Without him noticing Gold and his girlfriend had introduced them, chatted about inconsequentialities for a few minutes and said goodbye. Panicked, Archie met her eyes again.

"So…is this you kind of place?" She looked around, gesturing to their surroundings, an air of amusement at the luxurious setting making the green of her eyes even brighter.

"No. Not really. Not at all." He _felt_ the tips of his ears go red. He had held lectures in front of two hundred people who listened attentively to every syllable he spoke without tripping up once but one simple word to answer this one woman in front of him and he was losing his most basic grasp of semantics.

"So no, then." She smiled and a dimple flashed in her cheek. It distracted him enough to realize she was still waiting for him to take part in the conversation.

"Hrm, no. I…I don't go out much at all." He registered that there was little to say to that and fumbled for a follow up. "Do you? Got out, I mean." She nodded and took a sip from her drink.  
>"Yes, I like to watch people. I guess you must have some interest in people since you're a psychiatrist?" Haltingly the conversation continued until he could see her glance at the clock behind the bar and he quickly finished his whisky and stood.<p>

o.O.o

She didn't know if he was really shy or really rude. He'd spent the whole time with Belle and Gold staring at a spot somewhere over her right shoulder, not saying a word and looking almost…stricken. Then they'd held an awkward conversation where he'd mostly seemed interested in talking about the architecture of the place and a discussion he'd recently read on Freud. At the same time as she wondered if he was really socially awkward, there was something compelling about him. Her mind couldn't make sense of a man having such understanding eyes without ever making any effort to get to know her. Couldn't pair the innate compassion she'd seen when he'd helped an elderly lady up the stairs with the man who had almost ignored her at the table. It was strange and made her wonder. Who was he really? The man he'd behaved as today, or the man she sensed?

Then there was the simple fact that no man had shown as little interest in her as he had since she before she'd turned thirteen. There was a challenge in that and Ruby very much enjoyed a challenge.

He held the door open for her and she stepped out on the street. He turned towards her and spoke, possibly the most coherent sentence of the whole evening.

"Well, I suppose nobody would believe we could ever be a couple, so thank you for tonight, Miss Lucas." She bristled.

"Oh yeah? Because I can't discuss early nineteenth century architecture or give a damn about Freud and his ridiculous penis envy I'm suddenly not good enough? Well, screw you, _Doctor_ Hopper!" He looked positively flabbergasted and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? No! No, no, you misunderstand me, Miss Lucas. I- ah, I only meant because you're a young,…ah, very…attractive woman there would be no reason for you to be with someone like me." He straightened. "I'm not a very proud man but I know my limitations and try to do my best despite of them. I won't partake in the farce it would be for me to pretend I could ever be in your league, Ms Lucas." Was the man really an idiot? Sure, he wasn't Adonis personified but he was hardly unfortunate in the looks department. In fact, looking at him in the streetlight she felt the telltale hum of attraction vibrating under her skin. So, for a psychiatrist he sure was a touch delusional himself. She narrowed her eyes,

"So you don't think I'm stupid for not knowing anything about Gothic vaults?" He chuckled.

"No. Just please excuse my appalling manners, I usually know better than to introduce topics of little shared interest. I guess you just…make me nervous."

"Well, you kind of make me nervous. And I think you're a very attractive man, just so you know." He gave her a smile that seemed to say "thank you but there's no need to lie for me". "I'm not joking. I think…" Ruby trusted her instincts, which often led her to impulsive decisions. Settling on one rather quickly, she continued, "Why don't we meet again when we're less nervous, maybe somewhere you're a bit more comfortable than…" She waved her hand in the general direction of the sleek, urbanite bar. "And then we can decide whether we'd pass for a couple or not? I doubt either of us was at our best tonight." The smile grew genuine as he relaxed somewhat.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll give you a call then, Ms. Lucas."

"Ruby, please."

"Ruby." His voice saying her name chased a tingle down her spine and she wondered if it was really a good idea to meet with him again. Her friends were forever cautioning her. But more often than not her instincts were on the mark. So she waved and turned.

"Mi…Ruby?" She turned back.

"Are you walking home this late?"

"Just to the subway." He looked appalled.

"I was going to take a taxi. Would you like to go… I mean, I can drop you off." She angled her head, wondering if just because she'd agreed to a follow-up he thought he could get in her pants. But all she saw in his eyes was concern that she'd go home by herself late at night. Deciding to go with her gut again she agreed. Besides, her feet were killing her.

o.O.o

"So, how was it?" Her three friends practically pounced on her as she entered. Sinking down on the couch and reaching for the popcorn on the table she kicked off her shoes.

"Weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma wrinkled her nose.

"What is good weird?"

"Oh, you know if you…never mind, go on, Ruby."

"Right. Well, first I thought he was really rude."

"Archie? Rude?" Belle looked shocked.

"Yes, well, at first. He wouldn't talk to me while Belle and Gold were there. Then we had a really halting conversation when it didn't seem like he wanted to know who I was at all. He just went on about Freud and Gothic arches or whatever. But then I saw him help this little old lady up the stairs, never making her feel like she was over twenty-five. Then we went outside and he said we could never pass for a couple." She searched for some popcorn that weren't burnt as Belle had made them and she'd never been as brilliant at reading microwave instructions as she was at reading books. "So I thought he meant I'd seemed stupid and let him have it. But then the man says he meant because I was out of his league, looks-wise."

"Are you?" Emma, the ever blunt asked.

"I wouldn't say so. He's not classically handsome." Emma breathed _uh-oh_ and Ruby punched her lightly in the arm. "Not like that. No, I was going to say, he's not classically handsome but he's really cute. He's got these broad shoulders and really magnetic eyes. Something of sexy professor going on there too." She didn't see the looks her friends exchanged over her head as she continued to search for edible popcorn.

"So, then I decided I wanted to know for sure if he was shy or rude so I said we should meet again. Then I was going to leave when he insisted we took a taxi and he dropped me off. I heard where he was going after and he just went sixteen blocks in the wrong direction to drop me off. To make sure I got home safe."

"Weird, indeed." Emma said and with a satisfied smile she flicked the channel on the TV to the protests of her three friends.

o.O.o

The "date" which her friends had been greatly amused to refer to as such had surprised her. She'd just gotten home from her morning shift three days after their first meeting when Belle relayed the message from Archie Hopper.

"He wants to meet me _where_?" Had been her first reaction to hearing he wanted them to go to the Metropolitan Museum. Emma had laughed and asked if they served tequila slammers at the Met while Belle and MM had assured her it was a fun place. In the end they'd had to push her out the door.

But to her great surprise Ruby had fun. In the Metropolitan Museum of all places. Looking at art. Archie had been sweet, never even alluding to the fact he probably knew all the paintings they'd seen and when they were painted and by whom. Instead they'd just talked about any picture that caught their interest, giggled over old men in stuffy eighteenth century portraits, woven long intricate stories about the relationships of the people in the pictures. Stretching in her chair she was happy to note the café he'd taken her to was quiet in the early afternoon and the cake she was having was delicious. Even though she felt a little like she was cheating on the pie from the Diner.

"So, why is this apartment so great?" Archie turned from where he'd been staring out the window.

"Oh, well, it's very practical, it has two entrances, which means I could move my practice to home. And if I don't have to pay rent for an office I can do more pro bono work, have more time for my clients and always be in the same place if they need me." Her heart melted a little. All those reasons were for other people, not himself.

"I see. Is it really wise, to always be at work? I mean if I eat at the Diner I can't help clearing plates or taking orders, even though I'm just there to eat." He nodded thoughtfully.

"It's true, I'll never really be away from work but I don't really mind it. I don't have a very demanding social life anyhow," he smiled and what had to be called a dimple in a younger face deepened. He really was adorable.

"Could I see it?" she asked impulsively. It was only a short walk away from what she'd heard and she wanted to see it in person.

Upon entering she thought it really was worth marrying a stranger for.

"Archie, it's amazing." The apartment was a dream, on the top floor, cozy and elegant with giant windows facing the park and – she could hardly believe it – a greenhouse in the middle. If greenhouse was the right word. The word orangery sprung to mind, or a luxurious palazzo. It was an octagonal room with a glass dome for a ceiling and a black and white checkered stone floor. Big, green plants climbed the walls and from somewhere she could hear running water.

"It's another draw of this apartment."

"I'll say. How on earth can you afford this? Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I don't earn that much, it's true. I inherited this apartment from my great-aunt and Rum insists on overpaying me something ridiculous. I haven't really used that money at all. So now it can hopefully pay for the upkeep of this place."

"Wow. That's all I can say, wow. I know people who'd kill for an apartment like this. Me included."

"I just have to commit fraud," he joked.

"It seems a fair deal for all this. If you…" Suddenly shy as he'd stopped being a stranger but was not yet a friend, she hesitated. It made the whole mess even more awkward. "If you're game, then I'm in, too."

"Really? I know it's a lot to ask but…"

"No, no, you're helping me, really. You're the one taking the risk. I…I'm…Thank you." And there it was. The deciding moment.

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back, I am thrilled to hear you like it! This chapter is a Christmas gift for the ever-awesome Kedi who always helps me out when I'm stuck or just need to rant, nothing could help more! I hope you will all enjoy it and that you have a very Merry Christmas, my fellow Red Crickets!

She recognized him from twenty yards. The red hair and tweed suit stood out among the banker types milling around him. Next to him was an older man, with the dark eyes and sweeping gestures of a southern European. Also, enveloped in an air of irritation and a very expensive suit, was Rumford Gold.

"The guy in tweed? He _is_ cute!" Emma whispered as she almost pushed Ruby forward. She had no idea why all her friends insisted on being there, or why they had to make the fake wedding into such a big deal. Mary Margaret had claimed they needed the dress, the old the new, borrowed and blue – "because this marriage needs more luck than normal". Belle had insisted she needed three bridesmaids at a civil service because they would support her and Emma because she thought it would look more real that way.

So now she was wearing a simple white cocktail dress, had three bridesmaids and was about to marry a man she had met twice. She felt slightly better seeing he had a small entourage as well and clutched her small bouquet of red roses closer to her chest. Reaching the other group Emma nudged her again and the "Hi," she managed sounded like a squeak. Any second now, she thought, any second the police were going to turn up and send her off to jail. Hopefully it'd be Canadian jail.

"Ruby. You look beautiful." He smiled and her anxiety calmed. He just seemed to have an aura of calm around him that embraced you when you were close. Maybe that was why he and Gold were friends, the neurotic businessman could certainly use some peace of mind.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." Emma cleared her throat and Ruby stopped staring at him, enjoying the soothed nerves of his presence. "Oh, right. These are my friends, Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. You've already met Belle."

"Miss Swan. Miss Blanchard. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He shook their hands and Ruby saw the meeting of two kind souls in M.M and Archie. Emma didn't seem to fall under his spell however and she leaned forward to whisper something in his ear when they shook hands. Ruby was pretty sure it was a similar threat to the one all dates received when they came to pick any of Emma's friends up for a date. Although under the circumstances it was probably a slightly abridged version. Archie seemed to pass Emma's test as it looked like he promised something and then smiled genuinely. Then he turned back to her.

"Ruby, this is my best friend, Marco DiPino."

"It's nice to meet you." The man winked at her and bent to kiss her hand in a movement that seemed so natural it took the weirdness right out of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, signorina. Or should that be signora?"

"Should we get started?" Gold's brogue cut through the pleasantries and Ruby remembered why they were all out on the steps to City Hall.

o.O.o

Remembering it afterwards she was surprised any life changing moment could seem so short. She recalled his deep voice, calmly promising himself to he until "death do us part" and the reassuring warmth of his arm against hers. She remembered his hand squeezing hers, helping her so she'd been able to say her vows without a quiver in her voice. He'd said his and hearing the traditional words spoken in his deep voice, the serious timbre in it, she'd almost believed them herself for a moment. Then they had been pronounced husband and wife and the justice allowed for Archie to kiss the bride. Her. She'd sensed a second's hesitation before he'd turned towards her, his face serious as he bent and gently placed his lips over hers. His were dry and warm, light against hers. Then almost before it had started he withdrew and her three friends applauded. With a grin Ruby had tossed the bouquet over her head and giggled as Emma jumped out of the way and Mary Margaret dove for it (even though her fiancé James had already proposed).

They'd parted on the steps of City Hall and after promising to send her her mail, Archie and Marco set off while Gold returned to his office. Belle, MM and Emma all insisted they'd go celebrate her "wedding night" in style and Ruby let herself be led off to a night of prosecco and bad karaoke. Sending a last look at her "husband" over her shoulder Ruby shook off the feeling she was going the wrong way.

The next few weeks life began returning to normal, the only change the narrow gold band on her left hand. She had decided to wear it all the time to not lapse and forget her new civil status. It wasn't too bad to be married, it meant less creeps hit on her at the Diner. On the downside it also affected her tips. But she could live with it because she was still together with her friends in their cozy apartment, able to talk to them, see them every day because of it. It made her send a grateful thought now and then to the man who'd made it possible.

o.O.o

"They're coming to see it? Us?" Hearing the tone in Ruby's voice Belle stopped on the way from the kitchen, a bowl of chips in her arms. "But how…"

Emma emerged from the shower, her hair still wet and twisted into a bun to be out of her face while it dried. She sidled up to Belle and stole a chip.

"What's up?" Belle nodded down the hall where Ruby was still on the phone.

"No, of course. Yes, I realize that." Twisting the cord of their ancient home phone around her fingers as MM came out of her room and joined them.

"What are we doing?" She took a chip and Emma whispered,

"Eavesdropping on Ruby's call."

"Is it a boy?"

"Could be," Emma took another chip. "Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Okay, yes. Bye, then." Ruby hung up and turned to face her three friends who stood, wide-eyed and munching chips.

"What's going on, Ruby?"

"It was Archie…He's heard from Immigration. They're coming to "our" apartment. To see we're living there, together. Ask us lots of questions about one another things only a partner would know and then an interview down at their office and…And what am I going to do?" MM responded as she was prone to by giving Ruby a hug, Belle wrinkled her forehead in thought and Emma just said,

"Get to know the man, I guess," before popping another chip in her mouth.

o.O.o

Hoisting her bags higher, Ruby squeezed into the small elevator. She almost missed the fact that a small woman was standing in there already, almost hitting her in the head with a big duffel bag.

"Oh, sorry."

"Not to worry, dear. Do you live in the building?" The woman blinked suspiciously behind thick glasses.

"N…Yes, well, I've been…away." The woman's demeanor changed in an instant.

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Hopper!" Ruby tried to picture herself as a Mrs. Hopper and failed.

"Yes. Mrs. Hopper. That's me."

"It's lovely to finally meet you. We simply adore your husband here in the building. Tell me, how was…was it Antarctica? It must've been dreadfully cold."

"Antarctica?" Ruby's voice slid into falsetto at the last syllable.

"Yes, your husband said you were there to…photograph the penguins? You'll have to show us sometime. It sounds simply fascinating. Now me, I could never go somewhere just like that, leave home and Manny, of course, that's my husband, and Albert, that's my cat and Leonard, our parakeet. I simply have to stay at home. Fraidy-cat, Manny calls me but I simply-Oh, here we are, my floor. Well, my best to Archie and welcome home, Mrs. Hopper." Then the door shut and Ruby was alone again as the elevator shuddered upwards.

"…Thank you."

After she'd reached the apartment she and Archie just sat on the two armchairs facing each other, silently, each buried in their own thoughts.

"So," Ruby said at length. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" Archie took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, as I see it, we have two options. Either we admit we're not married, I pay a massive fine and move away from here and you…get sent back to Canada."

"I'm not so great with that option."

"Then we'll have to convincingly pass for a couple when the inspection arrives and then attend an interview, answering all manner of questions about each other a couple would know." Ruby drew a deep breath and looked around the room. It was a tad quietly done for her tastes but comfortable with its muted shades of greens and browns, perfectly suiting the man in front of her.

"Okay."

"Okay." Then the silence fell again, neither knowing where to start.

o.O.o

Having woken from their stupor, Ruby had dug out the list of questions Belle had found they were likely to be asked and with it moved into the small kitchen. Armed with pens, notepads and tea they'd started.

"Okay, an easy one first. When's your birthday?"

"August 20th, 1982."

"Right," he looked a bit shocked as he wrote it neatly in the top right corner of his notepad.

"And you? When's your birthday?"

"February 12th…1964." He looked a bit embarrassed and she figured he thought he was too old for her. Doing a quick calculation in her head she disagreed. He certainly didn't look his age either.

"Happy belated birthday, then." It was April, but closer in time than hers.

"Thank you." He ran a hand through his hair and seemed to settle down. "Okay, where were you born?" And so the day continued. Questions, answers, clarifications, explanations. At dinnertime she had filled ten pages of the notebook with basic facts about Archie Hopper. She knew the name of his parents, where he'd been born, the name of his high school. Knew the school mascot had been a wombat, though the school had no connection to Australia that anyone knew of. She very much doubted the immigration services would care but they kept getting sidetracked by talking, finding unexpected common ground in being from small towns, enjoying live music and loving dogs. The dark had fallen outside of the kitchen windows and the remains of their quick dinner had been tidied away. Ruby stood and stretched, her back a bit stiff from sitting all day.

"Do you want to go sit on the roof?" she asked impulsively. Archie looked up from his notes.

"It's freezing. And dark."

"We'll wear clothes. And the streetlights will be on, it will be pretty. Please?" And so Ruby found herself wearing Archie's large winter coat, a scarf wrapped around her throat, the soft wool warm against her cheek and a glass of wine in her hand. Next to her Archie was similarly outfitted to combat the early spring night chill and after he had agreed it was a pretty awesome idea he had settled back with his wine, his eyes trained on somewhere in the distance. Suddenly something small and wistful turned in Ruby's chest. For a brief moment she wanted it to be real, that they were sitting on the roof of their shared apartment, enjoying the quiet before going inside to fall asleep next to each other in the cozy bedroom. She shook her head to clear it, she'd only known him three days in total, she shouldn't even dream of a Someday with him. They barely knew each other.

He was just so…different from all the men she'd known. He was so kind and thoughtful, his first thought always someone other than himself. He listened when she spoke, was always interested in her view, asked for it and didn't simply agree to get on her good side. He treated her as an equal in all ways but he had pulled out her chair for her, stood when she did and didn't let his eyes linger anywhere but her eyes. He was so attractive with his eyes that seemed to shine from within, making her feel warm inside when she met his gaze. His shoulders under his tweed jacket looked like they could help you carry any weight and made her want to curl up next to him, rest her head on them and let someone close for once. His hands were beautiful, large and gentle and she wanted them to slide over her skin, hold her hand, cup the back of her neck as he kissed her.

Putting down her glass of wine as she had clearly had enough Ruby huddled inside the coat.

"Cold? Want to go inside?"  
>"No, just a bit longer. It's nice out here." She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees.<p>

"It is. I should use the space more. I just don't really know what to do to make it more…homey."

"I could help you with that." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She fought the blush and told herself she hadn't offered to make a home with him, just a friend helping out to pick lawn furniture and potted plants. "I mean, I think we're going to stay friends after this?" He smiled so the corners of his eyes wrinkled and she felt her heart beat on her ribcage like a knocking fist.

"I think it would be hard not to after sharing an experience like this." Debating for a moment if she should, she gave in and shared her thought.

"It scares me. There's so much at stake and not just for you, or even for just you and me. My friends, yours, my grandmother. So many people could get hurt by this."

"I know. It frightens me too."  
>"It does?"<br>"Of course. But your friends and family would be hurting if you left as well. You should always fight for what's right, as long as the price is not too high." He tilted his head. "Is it? Too high?" Feeling a calm settle over her again she relaxed.

"No. No the stakes are high but I'd say this fight is worth it." She sent him a sideways glance. "Besides being married to you isn't all bad."

"No? High praise indeed." She laughed - he was funny too. Darn it all. How was she going to focus on getting to know generally everything about him when she wanted to stop at every little detail and scrutinize it, learn his every feature by heart?

"It is from me. I'm a very strict husband critic. So far you're the only one even close to passing." When he chuckled she felt ridiculous joy over managing to make him laugh and knew it was high time she went inside, away from the romance of the dark night air and the million little streetlights, like stars on the ground. Away from where she felt her heart turning towards him, opening like a flower following the sun.

o.O.o

The next morning Ruby felt that her equilibrium was somewhat restored, away from the intimacy of darkness and warmth, shared fears and laughter. Having found breakfast and coffee made for her when she got up she had readily volunteered to load the dishwasher after they were done. Suddenly, as she fiddled a cup in place she realized they had forgotten something really important.

"Pictures!" Archie looked up from his cheat sheet about Ruby at her outburst.

"Pardon?"

"Pictures, we don't have any pictures! All couples have pictures." He set down the cup he was holding.

"You're right. But what should we do about it? We don't have time to Photoshop anything." Ruby frowned and started counting on her fingers.

"There're so many things too. I guess there ought to be Christmas pictures, Thanksgiving, New Years. A birthday…A picnic or barbeque, vacations."

"…Right. Well, that is certainly true but I meant more _how_ are we going to manage that?"

"I need to make a call."

Two hours later Belle, Emma and MM appeared, heavily laden with bags and boxes.

"What's all this?" Archie asked as he opened the door. Emma hoisted her bag higher as she walked past him.

"Christmas, New Years and Thanksgiving decorations."

"Summer clothes, winter clothes, occasion clothes." Belle added as she followed, a large bag on wheels pulled after her.

"Food, vacation stuff and general props." MM added as she maneuvered two large paper bags through the door.

"Wow," Emma set down her box and looked around. "I'd marry a troll for this apartment." Archie cleared his throat and smiled.

"I guess I was just lucky." He sent Ruby a glance and too busy smiling at him Ruby didn't notice her friends making faces at each other, all approvingly grinning, and MM laid a hand to her heart and sighed. Then the ever-practical Emma spoke,

"Well, I think we should start with the ones we need the daylight for." Ruby and Archie looked away from each other.

"Right. Belle, do you have a list?" Belle smiled,

"Always. Let's start with what I like to call "Summer Picnic". The boys should be here any moment."

"The boys?" Archie asked and MM looked back from where she was peeking into the orangery.

"My fiancé - James, Belle's Rum, Emma's boyfriend Graham, our friend Jefferson and Jeff's boyfriend Percy. We thought that'd make the party more believable."

"Should that many people really be involved?"  
>"They all love Ruby, they're happy to be in some pictures to allow her to stay here. Did I hear there was a terrace as well?" MM wandered off towards the kitchen.<p>

"Don't worry. They'll all be discreet." Ruby promised as she joined him.

"Of course, I'm sure. I just don't know them."  
>"I do."<br>"Then I'll trust you." Then he followed her friends and left Ruby to her own galloping heartbeat.

o.O.o

"This is almost too easy." Emma flicked through the pictures on the screen of her digital camera. Snapping candid shots of Ruby and Archie standing over by the grill, talking animatedly and laughing, unaware of their surroundings it didn't seem a great leap of imagination to think that they were in love and the task had turned out to be an easier job than expected. The three friends had no trouble spotting classic signs of mutual attraction or catching them on film. Ruby kept leaning forward as if she was trying to catch what Archie was saying, laying her hand on his arm, his shoulder. Archie's eyes never left Ruby's face, his stance always open as if to welcome her to come closer.

"Did you say they're not actually together?" Jefferson sidled up behind her and Emma smiled. In honor of the day Jeff was dressed in a burgundy vest, purple cravat and a shirt with billowing sleeves. A velvet smoking jacket in the same hue as the cravat finished off the look.

"Nope. They just met. We're betting how long before they actually go for it. Want in?"

"Absolutely. What's taken?"

"The pool is when they first kiss. My bet is any moment now. MM's got after the house visit on Monday, Belle, the pessimist, says Wednesday after their interview at Immigration Services. James didn't want to bet, Rum's got tomorrow and Graham is deluded enough to think it won't happen."

"I'm the last in? I am disappointed in you, Swan. But as my bet is still not taken I forgive you. I know it's going to be at ten forty-five tonight."

"You want to make it that specific?"  
>"I do. Prepare to lose, Swan. Big time."<p>

"Dream on. That's way too late. Look at that, if they lean any closer they will be kissing."

"_You_ would maybe be kissing by now but I am a keen observer of people. Archie's much too shy. He's not going to go for it here. You'll see. Now, where has my boyfriend gone off to?"

"I think he said he was going to go call and make reservations at the Rainbow Room for this evening when we go dancing."

"Right, he's so practical. It's terribly useful. I'll go see if he needs anything." Emma smiled as Jefferson ambled off. The match between him and Percy Whale was unlikely but somehow when you saw them together, ever so sweet. The practical, sometimes curt Doctor Percy Whale and the wealthy, eccentric force of chaos that was Jefferson Madden. Turning her attention back to Ruby and Archie she cheered inwardly. The two of them had their heads bent, intently talking. She was so going to win this bet.

o.O.o

Managing to sneak away for the two minutes her friends were taking down the Thanksgiving decorations to replace them with Christmas ones that she wouldn't be missed, Ruby ducked into the bedroom. Finding Archie already in there, she closed the door.

"Hi." He looked up from where he was sitting in the armchair.

"Hi."

"Long day. Picnic, barbeque, Thanksgiving, about to be Christmas, dinner and dancing tonight."

"A year in a day."  
>"Feels like it. I'm so tired already."<p>

"Have a seat, relax a little while." Looking around she saw all that was left was the bed and politely she sat at the foot end. She didn't want to sit anywhere she knew he actually slept. Where his skin had touched the sheets, where the warmth of his body had rested, where the scent of him had seeped in. The warm, liquid feelings she'd felt at first yesterday had gained hold in her stomach and wouldn't give in or release. All day they had pulled towards him, as if she had a hook and line connecting her to him, always tugged closer, feeling his presence, his moves almost as if he were part of her. It was unnerving and kept her on edge.

"Do you have a big sweater I could wear? I think if it was really Christmas, and we were really married, that's what I'd want to wear." She thought the tips of his ears went a bit red but it could have just been a trick of the light.

"Ah, certainly." He got up and pulled out a drawer in the dresser. A whiff of sandalwood and cedar rose in the air and she wondered if she'd gone completely mad as she for a moment wanted to shrink herself enough to fit into the drawer, just cuddle in and smell his jumpers. And they, she thought as he stepped closer and handed her the sweater, did not small half as good as he did.

"Well, I should change for the next scene." For a split second he didn't seem to catch her meaning, before his eyes widened slightly.

"Right, sorry. I'll go see that they've set the stage right." This time the tips of his ears were definitely red and she hugged the sweater closer as he left.

o.O.o

Dressed in leggings, big socks and his sweater she should have looked ridiculous. Or in the case of stunning women like Ruby, maybe dialed down to cute. But to him she somehow looked outrageously attractive and he had to try really hard not to notice how her breasts rose against the soft, touchable fabric. Try not to think of how her scent would cling to the wool to mix with his own. How it would carry notes of them both. He had to look away from how the edge of it brushed just under her shapely butt when she reached for one of the Christmas decorations high in the window. Cursing his coloring and knowing from how warm they felt, the tips of his ears were red, he tried to focus instead on where Jefferson Madden was enthusiastically using a can of glitter to spray-paint the plastic horse wearing twigs on its head to make it pass for a Christmas reindeer. Next to him Percy Whale was critically angling his head.

"It looks like a gay donkey at the Pride Parade with a pair of clothes hangers on his head."

"You're just jealous cause you lack all artistic talent."

"That must be it, this…thing here is certainly proof of astounding talent." He smiled and shrugged. "Though I have no artistic talent myself, this is true. I have other skills." Jefferson sent him a slanted smile from over his shoulder, his voice deepening as he said,

"Oh, I'm well aware of your other…skills." Archie looked away, feeling his ears grow red again. He seemed to be out far out of his element today. On a normal Friday at this time in the afternoon he would be thinking of heading home from the office soon, call it an early day, just going through one more file. Then the phone would probably ring and he would probably find himself there for another couple of hours. After that he would go home, walk Pongo, read for a bit and go to bed early. Whereas today he found himself in his kitchen, with people all around him, voices chatting and laughing. Food was being made; music was playing from somewhere and in the middle of it, like a center of light all others were growing from, was Ruby. She was laughing at something Emma had said where she was placing cookies that had (with the quick help of some ready bought frosting) been turned into Christmas cookies. It seemed others lacked some artistic talent too as Emma's cookies all resembled leering beavers (not, in fact snowmen, as she claimed them to be). But Ruby was putting them in a pretty pattern as she talked with Emma, her dangling bauble earrings that had been dug up from somewhere swinging gaily from her ears.

It all looked so…homey, he realized. The way he imagined it would be if you didn't spend your formative years on the road in the back of a beat up trailer. Christmas had once meant more people out in the malls and on the streets – more pockets to pick. More caring, more giving and more generosity in the air made for easier pickings in tricking money from people in various "charity" schemes. And on the darker side, colder nights, and a stark comparison between his life and that he saw in other children as they got more and more excited the closer the holiday came.

Seeing the group of friends together in his kitchen made him realize part of what that expectation in their eyes had been. Everyone together, in one place, talking and enjoying spending time together. And this wasn't even real Christmas. But was this what it would be like, he wondered. If he had a family. If he had Ruby in his life. Would all holidays be like this, full of life and laughter? They could, he figured, as he watched her place the pretty platter of cookies on the table and nod in approval. Pushing the sleeves of his overlarge jumper higher on her arms he saw a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and though he would like to deny it, he felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Everything she did seemed to bring fun and life, laughter and light. She just put everyone at ease, always there when she was needed, knowing as if by instinct what was missing. It was just a hand on a shoulder, a look, a smile. But it was always just right and both as a psychiatrist and as a person he admired someone who could understand others so well. And that it was appreciated he could tell from the eight people currently crammed into his kitchen, happy to pretend that it was Christmas and that their best friend was married to someone obviously too old for her. Too boring. Too traditional. Too everything, in short. The return to reality form the short laps into imagination that the farce was somehow real, he hauled himself back with a cold dose of bitterness. He was aware of what and who he was, he was happy with it, had come to terms with it. But something in Ruby Lucas had woken a wish to be something else, something more. To be someone different. Someone who could have her. Deserve her. Shaking his head, he scolded himself. He was a middle-aged man obviously infatuated with a pretty face. He had thought himself immune to such trivial triggers such as age but every time he looked at her and his heart sped up he had to face the fact that she affected him. Lying to yourself was to little avail when proof to the contrary was always thrown in your face. Getting up from the table he decided he needed some fresh air to go with the cold reality and left the warm, homey kitchen.

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! Third installment is here. A big thank you to Kedi, sindzero, Inanna (I agree that Gerard Depardieu definitely does not have the charms of Raphael), mondsafari, Tess621, kjakes9514 and Jael73! It helps a lot to know you're liking it and are waiting for more (It makes me guilty enough to continue)!

Finding the Rainbow Room, the stunning view of the New York cityscape perfectly framed by the classic elegance of the club, Ruby felt like she was in a movie. The second the gentlemen of the group (barring Jefferson) went to get drinks the small group of friends turned to Ruby as one.

"Ruby, your husband is gorgeous." Jefferson spoke first.

"Yeah, so cute. And those shoulders…" MM breathed and Emma nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, he cleans up nice."

"He does look good, doesn't he?" Ruby felt an almost proprietary pride watching him walk up to the bar. The man even had an attractive walk.

"I love a man who can carry a suit." Belle said, her eyes dreamily trained on the back of Gold's well-tailored jacket.

"And if I do say so myself we don't look bad either." Ruby said and straightened up a bit. The four of them did indeed look their best. Belle was wearing a deep blue dress that showed a fair bit of her gorgeous legs. Mary Margaret was wearing a green off the shoulder dress, showing off perfect skin and Emma was rocking a black cocktail dress. Ruby herself had opted for her signature color - red, but in a deeper hue than normal and it pulled more towards red wine. Fitted perfectly by her friend Ashley, who was a genius with needle and thread, it was a floor length gown with a deep slit in the skirt. With every step it hinted at long, toned legs and showed off the high heels she'd found in a thrift shop and had polished until they looked new. Her hair was swept up in a Grecian inspired mass of curls secured by copper bands and her lips matched her dress perfectly.

In short, Ruby didn't think she'd ever looked better. And making her feel even better was Archie's repeated, darted glances. It made her heart beat heavier and her skin flush under his gaze, an almost palpable heat where his eyes rested. Usually it made her annoyed when men's eyes lingered too long, feeling as if their gazes crawled like ants on her skin. But his shy, quick glances that got stuck on her and drank in made her feel beautiful. It was as if he couldn't help himself and that made her feel sexy, powerful, wanted. Feeling his eyes on her again she looked up to see him leaning against the bar and her heart tripped a little in her chest. He really did look amazing in his simple, yet elegant black tuxedo, white shirt and black bowtie (she'd bet it was the kind you tied yourself too). He wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable in it like most men in the room, and carried it impeccably with his wide shoulders and tall frame. It made her want to slide her hands under that jacket, over his shoulders, feel the heavy fabric slide off, bring her attention to the buttons of his shirt, opening them – one by one until-

"Ruby!"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?"  
>"No, sorry. What were you saying?"<p>

"Percy found our table, come on." Shaking her head she wondered if she was going mad, getting lost in thought over undressing Archie Hopper. Glancing back she caught his eyes once again on her and wondered if she possibly wasn't alone in her predicament. Deciding there was no harm in a little experiment she added some sway to her hips as she walked over to the table their group was occupying.

o.O.o

Laughing and talking Ruby barely noticed the time passing. She didn't think of having to pose for pictures or pretending to have fun as she talked to Archie, enjoying the deep, calm sound of his voice over the din of other guests' conversations and the sweeping music they were playing. She smiled when Archie and Belle got involved in a discussion about the best novel ever written, when he made MM laugh with his quiet but well-timed humor and when he got a long, searching look from Emma who rarely trusted anyone, especially not the second time she met him. But there was just something about Archie Hopper, something both innate and ingrained, an interest and a care for the people around him that immediately put you at ease, made you lean and trust.

Emma wasn't the only one with trust issues and Ruby was surprised to find herself already sure that Archie would never do anything to hurt her. To hurt anyone, for that matter. She was considering that fact and what it could possibly mean when Archie had gone to the bar to get them another drink when Emma spoke.

"Uh-oh. Look over there. I sense ex." Turning in her chair to see, Ruby noticed everything from Archie's uncomfortable stance to his flickering gaze signaling discomfort. He was talking to a woman in a gaudy, peach colored dress. She was attractive in a way that made Ruby think of doctors' wives and social calendars, with slim limbs and an air of the fake confidence acquired from putting others down. Her hair was the greyish type of blonde hairdressers often chose to disguise brunettes and it was styled to perfection. But the ruthless hair spraying it had received left it sitting like a helmet on her head. All in all Ruby felt she knew the type before even talking to her. The type that was popular in high school and then found they had little value after their glory days were over, turning their attention to clinging to others, living off their success. Distinguished psychiatrists for example.

"It's certainly something." And she didn't like it one bit. Because while Ruby was not as immediate thoughtful as Archie she did not let her friends hurt, for any reason. Getting up, she said,

"Be right back, ladies."

"Not good," MM breathed as Ruby sashayed across the room, men parting, eager to please as she walked by. "Ruby had that predatory look in her eyes."

"Oh, this ought to be good," Emma leaned forward in her chair, unabashedly staring at Ruby and Archie, fully ignoring MM's stern glance.

As Ruby approached the pair she heard the woman's sugarcoated venom pour over Archie like a sickly syrup, trickling and pooling in the air.

"I'm surprised to see you out, Archibald. You never seemed to enjoy it when we were together. Out on the prowl, are you?" She laughed, a light, brittle sound as if it was funny that he would try to find someone at all and Ruby felt her hackles rise. "I mean I'm out a lot now. Jonathan enjoys showing me off." She fanned her hand in front of her face, her giggle grating Ruby's ears. The ring she was so clearly trying to get Archie to notice glinted in the light. "I guess now that I'm to be his wife he wants _everyone_ to know."

"Congratulations, Eleanor. I'm sure you'll be happy." His tone was stiff and unusually cold. It made him sound like a different person and Ruby didn't like it at all.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure there are women out there who want to sit around all evening and watch you deal with those psychos on the phone. And enjoys that slobbering dog of yours and your poor sense of style. And those tweed suits." The woman rolled her eyes and gestured with her glass of champagne. "Jonathan of course only wears Savile Row." Ruby had heard quite enough and summoned a brilliant smile as she sidled up to Archie and slid under his arm, easily placing it around her shoulders.

"Honey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Who's your friend?" Enjoying the other woman's jealousy as she took in the perfectly fitted dress Ruby was wearing, her narrowed eyes showing she was clearly aware of the attention men in the room were giving her, Ruby smiled up at Archie. He seemed a bit surprised by the endearment but replied,

"This is Eleanor Robbins."  
>"Oh, <em>Eleanor<em>, I've heard so much about you. Say, you wouldn't be related to the Baskin Robbins ice-cream in any way, would you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, I just thought you looked like someone who enjoys ice-cream." The woman was stick thin in the hard-earned way of someone deathly afraid of gaining weight (and in their minds so losing the only value they had, their appearance) Archie tried helplessly to disguise his surprised laugh as a cough and Eleanor replied icily.

"And _you_ are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Ruby Lucas-Hopper, Archie's wife." The affected act dropped as she gaped as Ruby shook her hand.

"His wife?"

"Yes, that's right." She saw Eleanor's eyes drop to her hand where it was wrapped around Archie's arm and then narrow at the sight of the ring.

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you. Excuse me." With a last jealous glance at Ruby's figure she turned and making sure she could be overheard, Ruby whispered,

"Is that the one with the gross mole or the bad breath?" Archie's jaw dropped as Eleanor's back stiffened but she kept walking and Ruby giggled under her breath.

"What on earth was that?" Archie stepped back, Ruby's hand slipping from his.

"You looked a bit cornered. And that woman was atrocious. Behaving as if you're the one in the wrong when she is clearly a pest to be around." He opened his mouth to reply before his lips twitched and he relaxed.

"She really was." He ran a hand though his hair. "Though not strictly appropriate I'm…I'm grateful for helping me out. Thanks, Ruby."

"No problem. That's what wives are for. Which one is Jonathan by the way?" Looking up and around Archie nodded.

"Over there. With Eleanor." Ruby looked over to see the other woman positively spewing venom in a tall man's ear. He looked up to see them and Ruby thought they looked as if they deserved each other. He was broad and handsome in a comically generic way. He looked like nothing more to Ruby than a large Ken doll. When he spotted them she saw his eyes get stuck first on her face before sliding down her silhouette and crossing her arms over her chest she shuddered inwardly and pointedly looked away. Feeling Archie put an arm over her bare shoulders she looked up to see his eyes, colder than she'd ever seen them directed at Jonathan who caught the look and tore his eyes away from Ruby, turning away and tossing back his drink. Feeling an entirely inappropriate response to Archie's protective stance she spoke to distract herself.

"Looks like they deserve each other", Ruby said and Archie nodded.

"Indeed." Sighing inwardly in pleasure at having his arm wrapped around her again Ruby looked up.

"Want to go?"

"Soon. First I'd like to dance with my wife. It is why we came after all. May I have this dance?" He stepped back and held out his hand and Ruby's heart fluttered.

"Of course." Then he swept her out on the dance floor and Ruby forgot all about Immigrations Services, deportation and Eleanor and her large Ken doll.

o.O.o

Returning Ruby to the table he was pleased to note she had seemed to enjoy dancing with him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled as she took a sip from her drink, listening to something Belle was saying. She looked absolutely stunning in her red dress and the way her hair was spilling down her neck and that one maddening curl reaching just to her collarbone was driving him to distraction with the wish to touch her skin just there like it was doing. Feather light and silky, hear her breathing change, feel her muscles shift under his hands as she took in the feelings he'd create and then… He didn't actually dare looking lower than her shoulders in case his eyes actually got stuck. He wouldn't put it past himself. Not when she looked like that, when she looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, so we dressed up, we danced, time to go?" Emma asked, eager to get out of the dress she rarely wore.

"In a bit. I think it's time for the next plan of the evening." Jefferson responded.

"Next plan?"

"Yes, it's a party."

"A party?" Ruby echoed.

"Your wedding party, to be exact. I rented the function room upstairs."

"You what?"

"I rented the room upstairs and invited 150 of your closest friends." As Archie had learned already the questions "Are you insane?" arose a lot around Jefferson and he was about to voice it himself when Ruby interjected.

"Jefferson, who are these 150 people? Basically everyone I know is here."

"I invited most of them by telling them the original guests had the flu and we had too much food and drink that would get left over. They are just going to assume the rest are friends of friends or replacements like them."

"It's still way too many, Jeff, we're meant to keep this low-key. This is crazy."

"Listen, Rubes, the same eight people appearing in every picture is going to look suspicious. But who is going to doubt a wedding reception that had 150 guests? It seems well-planned and less dubious than a quick ceremony at the court house." Beginning to see the sense in Jefferson's initially crazy stunt Archie relaxed a little.

"But it's weeks since we got married." Ruby objected weakly.

"Tell them you were busy, that's why you had a small ceremony et cetera. Now stop being a party pooper, Lucas, and go enjoy your wedding party."

Entering the function hall with Ruby at his side he had to stop and stare. The room was large with a sleek, modern interior that still held elegant, vintage hints. The tables were round and professionally decorated with tall lilies for centerpieces, little tea lights and fairy lights prettily arranged on the tablecloths. They spread around a large dance floor and a band was playing softly in the background. Servers with trays of something that looked delicious and served in a martini glass slid between guests. Milling in the room were the famous 150 close friends and Archie hoped Jefferson was right about the function looking more real this way. To one side was a buffet spread out on three long tables and on the other side was a bar. Right inside the door was a photo of Archie and Ruby, their arms around each other, wearing hideous Christmas jumpers and smiling at the camera. It had been taken the same morning.

"Nice one, Jeff. This is the least tacky wedding party I've ever seen." Emma spoke first.

"Why thank you, Swan."

"It's beautiful, Jefferson, how did you pull this off?" Belle asked.  
>"Oh, just a few calls here and there." Though he rarely spoke of it Jefferson Madden was the heir of one of New York's most influential families and the three friends knew very well what he was saying was true. What a Madden in New York wanted, a Madden in New York got.<p>

"It's wonderful." MM already looked misty eyed and Ruby shook her head amusedly. Her friend was such a romantic even a fake wedding set her off. The group set off, enthusiastically pointing out their favorite bits of the reception, leaving Archie, Ruby and Jefferson at the door.

"Jeff, this is absolutely amazing. Thank you, I know it had to be ridiculously expensive." Jefferson shrugged.

"No worries, anything for my little Red. Now, enjoy your party." Then he stepped back and as if the band had sensed it they stopped playing as Jefferson called,

"Dear guests, friends and family and the new friends we hope to make tonight. Please welcome our newlyweds – Archie and Ruby Hopper!" The applause rose and Jefferson leaned in.

"I thought it'd be more believable if they all knew who the couple actually was." Then he pushed them further inside the room and Archie found himself with a glass of champagne in his hand and Ruby at his side, greeting people he had never met all of them seeming glad to be there and happy for the newly marrieds. Everyone appeared to think he and Ruby were a genuine couple and were enjoying themselves so bit by bit he relaxed. That was until someone in the crowd yelled for a speech. Getting ushered up on stage he nervously cleared his throat. He was not a great public speaker on any given day but convincingly giving a speech about Ruby as his wife without lying though his teeth (he was a terrible liar) was a daunting task. Praying for strength he stepped forward.

o.O.o

Ruby wrung her hands where she stood off to the left on the stage. She saw Archie's hands shake slightly as he pulled nervously on his sleeve.

"Ah, I…Thank you first of all for coming. We really appreciate it. We're really happy to share this day with all of you, and hope you will have a great time." Feeling like this wasn't really happening to her Ruby summoned a smile and looked out over the crowd.

"So…About my breathtaking wife. She…" Archie turned his head to look at her and Ruby felt her heart start beating heavily in her chest. She'd never be able to come up with a speech just like that in front of over a hundred people. People would know they weren't really married. She was going back to Canada, she'd have to pay a fine or go to jail and-

"…stuns me every day. Every time I think I have her figured out she does something else amazing and I see a whole new side to her." Meeting his gaze Ruby felt the cold, twisting dread in her stomach subside a little. This wasn't too bad. It sounded almost as if he meant it.

"She's the wisest, most compassionate, intelligent woman I've ever met. She's funny, beautiful and true to herself. If someone ever needs help, she's there for them in a heartbeat, ready to fight or soothe, cheer up or listen. I'm not the only one who knows this - she has a group of friends who would all gladly walk through fire for her and I would only be honored to join them." Ruby felt the words float in the air before falling around her like feathers, stroking her skin in warm, gentle touches before fluttering to form a soft, light feeling in her stomach. As if she could float like the feathers, dance through the air.

"I count myself lucky she would ever look at me in the first place and luckier because I know what she sees is all of me. The good, the bad and the in-between. And she's still here. I could not be more grateful or feel more blessed than I do today. Except perhaps for tomorrow when I look forward to waking up with her and see her messy morning hair, see her eyes clear when she slips out of sleep and know she'll be with me for one more day. A whole day. I can't think of a greater gift than that." He picked up his glass and held it up, "To my amazing wife, Ruby Lucas Hopper!" Ruby felt her heart drop and land in the pile of feathers she had imagined. Softly, silently she fell and looking up to meet his gaze again she knew what it was to be in love.

o.O.o

The room responded as one,

"To Ruby!" In the silence as everyone drank the toast, MM spoke,

"Oh my god, someone talk about something else or I'll blubber." She was wiping a tear from her cheek and looked over to Emma.

"Don't look at me, I'm gone." Laughing through her tears MM saw that the usually cool and collected Emma had tear tracks down her cheeks.

"It was a good speech."  
>"It was great, but I was looking at Ruby. Have you ever seen her look like that?" Looking up at their friend Belle said,<p>

"Oh…" She bit her lip because she could see it clearly, her friend had fallen – and hard – for her pretend husband. "Oh, this is not good." It had all been good fun when they'd just seen the attraction and the nerves, thinking it'd be good for Ruby to date a decent man for once but not thinking it'd be serious. But watching Ruby meet Archie for a hug on the stage the three of them knew it was too late for simple now. Suddenly a voice called from the crowd –

"Kiss! Kiss!" The chant was picked up and Emma burst out,

"Oh, the sneaky bastard. This is all Jefferson's doing. He planned the whole thing. It's precisely ten forty-five." Showing her friends the time on her watch the chant grew louder and hesitantly Archie and Ruby smiled before leaning in for a peck. For a moment the looked like what they were, two people forced to intimacy beyond what they were comfortable with. Then something in the air around the seemed to shift and with a sigh Ruby sank deeper against him, his arms tightening around her waist and pulling her closer. Ruby's hands travelled from his arms to his shoulders, winding around his neck.

"Whoa." Emma blinked in surprise as the 150 closest friends of the couple cheered around them.

o.O.o

The noise seemed to filter in little by little before Ruby realized it was cheering. Suddenly woken from the spell she stepped back. Trying to clear her mind she met Archie's wide eyes and tried to regain some composure.

"Ah…I think that was a pretty good show."

"Right. Yes. Convincing. We should…" He gestured to the steps down from the stage.

"Of course, yes." Cursing inwardly she carefully went down the steps. How stupid could she be, falling for Archie Hopper? They had a business arrangement, a tentative friendship. And her self-destructive heart didn't care one bit. It was more concerned with enjoying the sensation of his warm hand at the small of her back guiding her and the way she could still feel his lips against hers. Reaching their group of friends Ruby saw Jefferson tuck a wad of bills in his jacket.

"What's that?"

"Oh, you should never be without cash. Drinks, anyone?"

"As long as it's on your tab," Emma replied and Jefferson grinned.

"Indeed it is, Swan, as it's an open bar." Emma's lips twitched.

"Go on then."

"I'll help." Archie followed Jefferson and Ruby intently missed his warmth behind her.

"That was some kiss there, Lucas." Emma said and MM elbowed her in the side.

"Leave her alone, Ems."

"I'm just saying. Besides, it's not so bad is it? I like Archie."

"Not so bad? It's not so bad that I'm in love with him? Of course it's bad, it's horrible! He just thinks we're doing this for my visa. This wasn't mean to happen. I'll have to fix it. Somehow. But I…I..." She caught sight of him through the throngs of people and her heart seemed to fill with warmth, filling until it spilled through her completing all the pieces inside her that hadn't been whole before. "Oh god, what am I going to do?"

"Relax. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Emma took the olive out of her martini and popped it in her mouth. "You're married to the man, aren't you?"

A/N: I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all! So this was _meant_ to be the last chapter and then the word count got away from me. Darn, these two have so much to say! So enjoy the next installment of this ever-growing little story. Because of the added scenes some time references no longer make sense, I'm going to go back to fix that when this is finished and has its final time span.

Big thanks and virtual hugs to **ZizhunWriter** (I'm really glad you liked the speech, I re-wrote it twice!), **Kedi** (thanks for all the poetics!), **Jael73** (I do enjoy writing Jefferson so I'm glad you like him), **Tess621** (don't die from the tension, please!) and **Inanna** (hopefully Ruby's "fixing" will keep you entertained!)

The room was quiet, except for the soft sound of running water and a lulling hum of traffic outside. Ruby smiled before she opened her eyes, still immersed in the dream she had had. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it had been about but it had made her feel warm, happy and safe. Opening her eyes, she realized her surroundings. Archie's living room. He had wanted to give up the bed for her from the start but she had declined, repeatedly, as she didn't want to give her brain any more food for imagination than it had. How his bed felt to lie in was something she would not want to add to the growing cache of daydreams her disobedient mind spun at any given moment.

The last few days they had been busy with arranging the multitude of photos into albums and learning all the facts they had discovered by heart. Besides the facts, Ruby had found it easy to share deeper knowledge with him, his warm gaze and sympathetic voice paving the way for a connection Ruby had rarely felt with anyone before.

But some things remained unmentioned. The kiss, for example. It had shifted something inside of her of a magnitude she could not express in words, or even give shape to in her thoughts. Trying to find other ways of communicating this to him seemed to slip him by completely. She had given him long looks, touched his arm, his shoulder, had leaned into him and given him every opportunity to repeat the kiss. But so far it had been to little avail as he had seemed mostly oblivious. So Ruby had withdrawn, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or embarrassed and was now beginning to seriously regret having started the whole business in the first place. Every time he looked away, or shifted awkwardly under her touch, a little crack made its way through her heart. Not wanting the soft core of it to be bruised she had chosen to stop all intimacy completely. Then he had seemed confused, a little hurt, but also relieved and Ruby was left alone, longing and wishing.

Three days, she told herself. Three days and then she would be back home in the shared apartment, her three friends surrounding her and with nothing but time to get over this. Today was their interview, then on Wednesday they'd have a home visit. Then they were home free, Ruby could move back home and for a year and half Archie would send her her mail before they'd amicably divorce.

Tossing the covers off, she ambled into the pink bathroom (he hadn't had time to fix it up he'd said but Ruby quite liked the old lady-ish frills and flowers) and stepped into the miniscule shower. She had no idea how Archie fit in there to do anything but…Unbidden, her mind conjured up an image of the two of them in there, pressed close, hot water streaming over them as his hands ran circles on her skin, the scent of soap and the man making her head spin and…Shaking her head to clear it Ruby rolled her eyes at herself. Really, she was going insane. And over such an unlikely man. He was nothing like the men she had enjoyed going out with before. He was sweet, kind, considerate. Smart, funny and caring. Cute, sexy and with the most attractive voice she'd ever heard. She could listen to him all day. And had. He'd been on the phone with patients one evening and Ruby had just lain back on the couch, closed her eyes and shamelessly enjoyed. She hadn't eavesdropped, really, because the words had been of little importance. It had been the rise and fall of the timbre of his voice, the shades of amusement, of empathy, of interest. She'd been disappointed when he'd hung up. Then he had of course apologized for how long the call had taken and she'd just dumbly shaken her head. As far as she was concerned he could have kept going all night.

Stepping out of the shower, Ruby pulled on her underwear, leaving her hair to dry as it would in long wet tendrils down her back. About to find her jeans, the door opened and a sleepy Archie walked in. For a moment they both froze, the steam rising silently around them. Wearing cotton pajama bottoms and still without his glasses, his hair rumpled and his eyes still foggy from sleep Ruby wanted to pounce without a second thought, dive in and taste. Take and demand, plead and beg until there was nothing but the two of them in the world. Then he seemed to wake up from his stupor and color rushed to his cheeks.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm not used to having anyo… I mean…I…I'll just go…I…I'm terribly sorry," ducking out of the room, Ruby let out the breath she'd been holding. Feeling her legs shake a little she sat down on the edge of the tub. This situation really wouldn't hold.

o.O.o

Slamming the door of his bedroom shut, Archie leaned against it. Attempting to chase away the lingering embarrassment, he closed his eyes, only succeeding in bringing the image of Ruby in her underwear back. Flushed from her shower, with her dark hair rumpled and wild streaming down her back, and all that damp, perfect alabaster skin on display. He couldn't have told anyone what color her lingerie had been but he couldn't forget the way her breasts had risen from the lace, perfectly shaped and just the size to fit his hands. How the silk had clung to her hips, gently rounded and begging for his hand to travel over the curve, realizing it under his palm. Equally aroused and embarrassed he sunk down on his bed.

Ever since the kiss at their wedding party he'd been extremely…aware of her. Wherever she was, his body seemed to sense, angled towards her like they were reflections of the same body. He couldn't help it and would turn away when he caught himself doing it. At the same time he knew it was one of the most basic ways humans conveyed attraction. Ruby on the other hand seemed to treat him like a good friend, giving his shoulder a pat or smiling at him like they shared a private joke frequently. Not a trace of flirtatiousness or reciprocated attraction from her. Women like Ruby could have their pick, any man would happily let go of everything at a look from her and had she been in the least interested he was sure he would have been ostentatiously invited to. Beautiful women had to build such a wall to keep unwanted attention away they would be careful in initiating any relations. So he was sure if she'd been the least bit interested she would have let him know.

His shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair. Why on earth was he hoping she would? The logical side of him knew she was miles out of his league, that he was too old for her, too dull and too ordinary. He was more likely to get hit by a bus than getting her. No, more likely to be abducted by aliens, taken to planet Abnorgh for study and finding a fish-looking alien for a bride than being given a second look from Ruby Lucas. Sadly, his logical side couldn't hold a candle to his heart that hopelessly wished and yearned.

He'd never fancied himself terribly romantic or even thinking he was missing too much from living alone with just Pongo for company but when Ruby smiled at him, or touched him he wondered if he'd been sleepwalking through life so far. Only to be harshly awoken to realize he would never have the dream. Sinking back on the bed he shut his eyes again, the image of Ruby this time summoned willingly.

o.O.o

"Are you ready for this?" She asked as they stood outside the Immigration Services imposing concrete box of an office. Men and women in ill-fitting suits hurried through the doors, accompanied by an array of people speaking in so many languages Ruby's head spun.

"Prepared, yes. Ready? I don't know if I could ever be." She nodded, she knew exactly what he meant. Dressed again in his customary tweed suit, an umbrella on his arm and his glasses in place, Ruby tried to take comfort in the fact he looked like the least likely person to ever commit fraud. She'd tried to match him in unlikeliness of committing any criminal act, though not wanting to dress too differently to her normal wardrobe. That would only make her seem more like she was playing a part. So she'd opted for a flowery tunic dress, with black tights and brown lace-up boots. Her make-up was discreet and she'd left her hair down. If she'd seem them out she would have pegged them as college professor and art teacher.

"It's time." He checked his watch and Ruby nodded. This was it.

What seemed like an eternity later they found themselves in a corridor the color of cat pee, Ruby next to a woman in a drab brown suit and Archie next to a man, his blue suit at least twenty years out of fashion. The officials opened brown, cardboard-looking doors and for a wild moment Ruby thought that at least she'd be able to kick it down to escape. Then, as she thought her legs would just carry her down the hall unasked, she felt him take her hand. Slowly, as if time was running at half time she turned her head to look up at him.

"I'll see you soon." Then he squeezed her hand and went into the room on the left. The suited man followed and with a quiet click, the door shut. Feeling the warmth of his hand still on hers she straightened her shoulders. He was on the other side of a thin wall. Nothing could be very bad when that could be said. Nodding to the dumpy, brown-suited woman, she stepped into the other room.

It was small, painted a non-descript beige and had nothing but a worn table and two green plastic chairs in it. It looked like what it was - an interrogation room.

"So, Ms. Lucas, would you have a seat?" Sitting, Ruby smiled sweetly at the bespectacled woman whose unflattering haircut only served to make her more imposing.

"It's Mrs. Hopper, actually. Thank you," She added as she sat, setting her purse on the floor to avoid fiddling with the straps. Crossing her legs and folding her hands on her lap she heard Archie's voice in her head. _"Your body language will tell more than what you say. Be stiff and they will know you're uncomfortable, be too at ease and they know it's affected. Crossing your legs or arms signals barriers and a wish to keep away and withhold. Strike a balance between watchful and pleasant. You're amused and annoyed your marriage is under question." _Swallowing, Ruby uncrossed her legs and put her hands on the table. The voice was miles more reassuring than the advice. "Tell me how I can help you, Ms…." She read the name sign pinned to the woman's lapel as she had already forgotten her name. "Langdon."

"Oh, just a few questions, Mrs. Hopper. Nothing serious. There are so many sham marriages these days, you would not believe. To desecrate something so…special…" The woman shook her head and with the skills of any professional waitress Ruby pegged her as a closet romantic, sentimental about her family and her country, viewing her job as defending the honor of truth and love. Inwardly she smiled, she could work with that.

"It's a shame. Abusing the system of this country and making a joke out of a ritual meant to stand for love and most of all…hope. I've always thought marriage stands for hope, for faith in the future." Adjusting her glasses, Ruby saw the words sink in and a little warmth bled into the woman's strict stance.

"I do agree, Mrs. Hopper." This time the title held no sarcasm and Ruby added some warmth to her smile.

"Please, call me Ruby."

"Very well, Ruby. This is just a few simple questions to make sure your marriage to Mr. Hopper is entered fully for the right reasons. Any married couple would know it."

"Certainly. It's Dr. Hopper, though." She rolled her eyes inwardly. Really, they thought they'd get her on the very first hurdle, her husband's name?

"Oh, pardon me. Where is his degree from?"

"He did his undergrad and masters at Maine State and his PhD is from Columbia."

"Impressive indeed."

"Isn't it? I've always found intelligent men really attractive." Or at least she did now.

"Now, just for the record, could you please state your husband's full name, date of birth, place of birth and his mother's maiden name." Ruby didn't register a question in the statement and drew a deep breath. Archie's voice filtered into her head again _"Answer the questions, but feel free to add details. Most people love expanding and will do so unprompted. If you're just answering a question they will know it's practiced."_

"Sure. He was born 12th of February 1964. So close to Valentine's Day, it's almost a combined event. Try to find any gifts that don't have little hearts stamped all over them." Ruby rolled her eyes, almost believing herself she had been looking for gifts for her husband hundreds of times. "His full name is Dr. Archibald Malachi Hopper. Malachi, can you believe it? But of course, no one ever calls him anything but Archie. He's just not the type you'd call by his title. Not even his patients do. He's just Archie to everyone." Finishing, Ruby didn't have to act the warmth in her eyes. He really was just Archie to them all and didn't even want to be referred to as Doctor, though he'd earned it.

"His place of birth and his mother's maiden name, Ruby."

"Oh, sorry. He was born in a small town called Little Pine but they moved a lot when he was a child. His mother's maiden name was Dorvak. He's half Czech on his mother's side. His grandfather was from Italy, the rare red-headed Italian stock. All the better for me, I've always had a soft spot for red-headed men." Also a recent discovery but Ruby wasn't going to let the entire truth be on display. The small fibs helped keeping her grounded, allowing her to focus and not just gush on about Archie, losing track and messing up.

"I see." Ms. Langdon might have a soft spot for marriage but she was not about to be won over by her rambling about Archie's hair or family. "Now, could you please tell me a few personal things about him? His favorite food, movies, music. His hobbies and interests." Ruby had met many real couples who didn't know as much as that about each other, but she happened to know them all. _"Don't be too detailed in your answers, real couples know extremely intimate things about each other so they don't always pay as much attention to fleeting details. Tell a few but limit them to be believable."_

"Well, his favorite movie is one of those black and white Italian ones, with the director that sounds like a type of pasta….what is it…Oh, Pallini? Dellino? Ah, Fellini, that's it. His best friend introduced them to him and he loves them. He showed one to me but it was not really my kind of movie. He likes to watch those, and to read. He reads a lot. I'd call it a hobby. He reads for work, articles and studies and such. And novels for fun. He likes a lot of the classics, Dickens, Twain. I like some of those but if it gets too heavy I tend not to be a fan. But when he reads it…" She didn't have to act the breathlessness in her voice. He had read a passage for her, from his favorite book and she'd been captivated. If the man would read for an audiobook she was sure he would sell millions of copies. Even if it was just reading the phone book. Ruby would buy two copies herself.

"I see. What's he reading right now?" That might've been a hard question if the man didn't actually spend every free moment reading, bringing books where he went. She'd seen the book on his nightstand, in his bag, on the coffee table.

"At the moment he's reading for work, a study on neuroscience and its place in modern psychiatric treatments."

"What about music?"

"Oh, he has an amazing CD and LP collection. Nothing is digital. He doesn't even have a music library on his computer." He would only use the computer reluctantly for work, preferring to write on paper, read printouts and keep a pocket calendar for appointments. His cellphone was an ancient Nokia that you could only text and call with. Surprisingly, instead of finding this annoying, Ruby found it refreshing. He wasn't permanently glued to a screen, happy to rely on himself and his own memory rather than a machine. "I like a lot of it, I didn't think I would when I saw it but he's into quite a few different genres. There's soul, rock, blues, classical and a bit of jazz. I've showed him some newer things and he's showed me where it came from originally." It had been great, sitting on the floor, taking turns in showing each other the music they loved. He'd found a liking for modern rock and she'd discovered sixties soul was the sexiest music ever made.

"Do you have any interests in common?"

"Yes, but not very many. I like that. It's great to be able to show each other new things. He likes to read and listen to music, which we both enjoy. I like going out and he's growing to like it as he can people watch and see more things. He likes to walk and I like to run, we're trying to find a happy medium there. He loves cooking and I love eating." Ruby laughed, everything so far the whole truth. "All in all I think we do well. It's never going to be boring between us, we're too different." And she longed to learn more about him, know more of the things he enjoyed, wanted to do them together with him. Ms. Langdon just wrote in her notepad and Ruby contented herself with the memory of dragging Archie to a bar close to his apartment. He'd been uncomfortable and wanting to stay holed up inside but Ruby had not been able to stare at the same four walls any longer. So they'd gone and Ruby had thought of a guessing game. They would pick someone and guess who they were, what their background was, what they did. Then Ruby had unabashedly approached them and asked, dealing out points for rights and wrongs. He'd won more than her but she'd thought it worth it. More often than not the person, or people, would join them for a drink and nervous as a mother hen Ruby had worried they would somehow make fun of Archie, of his clothes or manners. But they'd all adored him. Everyone had smiled a bit first at what seemed to be his uncertainty, but then his genuine interest and gentle questioning had brought out more of him and they had seemed to really like him. And, Ruby found, surprised, she hadn't had to intervene once.

"Thank you. Now, which drawers are yours, which side do you sleep on in your bed and where does he tend to buy his clothes?"

"I have the bottom two, and the left side of the closet. I like to sleep on the right side and most of his suits are from before I was in the picture. He likes to get his shirts from Turnbull and Asser, though." Shifting in her uncomfortable seat, Ruby was beginning to get a bit impatient. Ms. Langdon just kept scribbling and she sighed. Patience, she told herself. If there was one thing she wanted to learn from Archie it was patience.

"Now, why did you get married at the courthouse and why was your wedding party so long afterwards?"

"Well, we didn't mind the courthouse as neither of us is a practicing Christian. The party was held later as we were really busy. Archie is in the process of moving his office to home and that's take up a lot of time. Some of his patients are very sensitive to change so he has had to go between the two and convince them the new place will be better. We've just upgraded the Diner and it's really busy so I've been working double shifts. But through all this we just knew it was time. When he asked me to marry him, I just didn't want to wait. Now everything has been moved and calmed down a bit so we decided it was time to celebrate."

"How did he ask you to marry him?" They'd discussed it and decided as close to the truth as possible would be best.

"Simply. We'd been to the Met on a date and came home. It was just an ordinary Saturday. And then, standing in the living room he just turned and asked me if I would marry him. I'd said yes before I even fully registered what he'd said. I knew from the bottom of my heart he's the one."

"There's a fair age difference between you…" Ruby shrugged.

"I know it's a cliché but age really is just a number. He makes me feel like I never thought I would for any man. When I'm with him I feel…safe, I'd trust him with my life. I feel like nothing could ever be as bad as it would be without him. He makes me feel treasured and loved. He makes me feel like I'm worthy of it. I don't care if he's twenty or a hundred when that's what he makes me feel." She was almost out of breath after finishing and with a sinking feeling she realized all of what she had said was true. Even though the love he showed her was pretend it did make her feel just as much. Maybe more, because with it came the knowledge that however wonderful it felt, it wasn't true. The words he'd spoken to her at the wedding party were made-up, the kiss was for show and his gentle caring for her was purely friendship. But as Ruby's spirits plummeted a ghost of a smile appeared on Ms. Langdon's lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hopper. That'll be all for today."

o.O.o

"Now, Dr. Hopper, just have a seat and we'll begin." Leaning his umbrella against the wall, Archie sat down. "Today should be easy for you, I'm going to ask you a few questions that any couple would know and you just answer to the best of your ability."

"Certainly."

"Could you please state your wife's date of birth, place of birth and her mother's maiden name."

"20th of August, 1982, in Courtenay, on Vancouver Island. Her mother's maiden name was Lucas, her mother never gave Ruby her father's name."

"I see. Did she object to taking your name, seeing the sentimental value?"

"No, we talked about both of us taking Lucas-Hopper but Ruby thought it was too long. She's using both Mrs. Hopper and Mrs. Lucas-Hopper at the moment to see which one she likes better."

"And she didn't want to stick with Lucas?" Wondering what the man had against his name, Archie replied,  
>"No, she said that even though it was an archaic and sexist practice for the woman to automatically take the man's name she wasn't against it if it was a joint discussion and decision. She did want something obvious to change in her life when we got married." And he had inwardly rejoiced every time someone referred to her as Mrs. Hopper. He knew that was equally sexist and archaic of him but to imagine her carrying his name did all sorts of warm and twisted things to his heart.<p>

"I see." The man, who had not introduced himself but whose nametag spelled _Larry Truesdale_, wrote something in careful hand on his notepad. "Could you please state where your wife went to school and where she has worked since?"

"She went to Courtenay High until she was eighteen. She was not a great fan of academics or their structure so after high school she began working in her Granny's diner, back then recently re-located to this side of the border."

"And did you know she was Canadian when you met?"

"Yes, I knew of her through mutual friends before we met."

"And did it occur to you to ask her whether she was permitted to work in the U.S when you did meet?" Archie felt intense dislike for the man across for him build in his stomach but breathed deeply to settle it.

"No, I didn't. I just assumed she was, as most of us would. She had a job and she could take care of herself financially and practically, that was good enough for me."

"And you were not aware she was a week from being here illegally when you got married?" Archie hesitated. He knew that if he said he hadn't been aware of it, only Ruby would face consequences if something went wrong. She had asked him repeatedly to say no to this questions before they got there.

"Yes, I did. It had nothing to do with why we got married. It was unplanned and impulsive but I just knew one day that this was it. I would never find another woman like her, why would I sit around and wait when I knew that, I thought."

"And then you asked her to marry you?"

"I did."

"Under what circumstances was this?"  
>"In our living room. We'd just come in from a date and I looked back at her. She was smiling at me and I just knew in that moment. The words were out of my mouth before I registered them. But I meant every single one."<p>

"A few more things, if you would oblige me, Dr. Hopper. Could you tell me what side of the bed she sleeps on, which are her drawers and what color her toothbrush is?"

"She likes to sleep on the right." They'd discussed that and he'd felt his heart beat faster in his chest when he'd lain in his bed, imagining she'd be in it. He'd even started sleeping on the left side, though he was alone in it. "She has the bottom drawers and her toothbrush is purple." It was glittery and had butterflies on it and it made him smile when it stood in the cup next to his plain blue one.

"Very well. I've noted down your answers and Ms. Langdon and I will compare them. We will discuss them during your home visit on Wednesday."

"I look forward to it," Archie said politely. The unintroduced Mr. Truesdale held his hand out and with a sigh of relief he shook it.

"Before you go…just between men. Your wife is quite the looker, how on earth did you manage that?" Stiffening at his suggestive tone Archie had remind himself of where he was and what he was doing to not bite out an acidic reply.

"Love will do the strangest things to people, Mr. Truesdale."

A/N: See you next time! S.D.


End file.
